


trafficked

by Shellhead_Winghead



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Addiction, BAMF Beverly Marsh, BAMF Bill Denbrough, Crying, Death Threats, F/F, F/M, Forced Feminization, Human Trafficking, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellhead_Winghead/pseuds/Shellhead_Winghead
Summary: Eddie Kasprak was kicked out of his home at 18 when his mom found out he was gay. Only a few week onto the streets, he's abducted by a man, thrown into a van where he meets a Beverly Marsh and a Richie Tozier.Stuck in a world of fear and horror, they band together to try and escape.





	1. i wont fight you

Shifting through the garbage, Eddie grimaced when he touched something slimy. This wasn't fair, he should be going to college not shoveling through trash to find a few scraps of food.

Eddie's thoughts drifted away when he heard the screech of tires, his head snapped up, squinting when bright white lights momentarily blinded him. Stepping backwards, two men jumped out of the truck, making their way towards him. Eddie eyed them warily, legs tensing, ready to sprint away.

"Hey there boy, no need to worry, we only wanna talk" One of the men called out, his hand on his hip.

"Who the fuck are you," Eddie called out, taking another step back.

Too focused on the men in front of him, Eddie didn't hear someone stepping up behind him until it was too late. An arm grabbed at Eddie's waist and the boy shrieked, twisting away from the grasp only to crash into another man.

"HELP ME, SOME HEL-" a fist smashed into his throat, a strangled wheeze forcing itself out. Tears sprung into his eyes as a hand slapped itself over his mouth.

"Listen to me whore, you're going to shut your fucking mouth and be still"

Eddie struggled even harder, biting into the rough flesh of someones hand, salty blood pouring into his mouth. The hand was ripped away with a shout, "HE FUCKIN BIT ME"

Eddie yelped as the tell tale poke of a needle entered his neck before it was yanked back out again. Within seconds Eddie's world was blurred, his head lolling to the side as everything went into slo-mo.

Rough hands grabbed the base of his neck and pushed him forward, throwing him into the back of the truck.

The last thing he saw was blurred faces before his vision blacked out.


	2. you make me wanna die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I just wanna say that idk when ill be updating bc i have school and i take all pre ap classes and literally latin and geometry are trying to murder me. so we'll see when updates happen

Eddie woke up to a pounding headache and a sore body. He whimpered, gingerly lifting his head and was greeted with a blurred face. Said blurred face cleared up a bit and he was met with a sympathetic face of a girl his age. Her pale skin was splattered with freckles, a purple bruise just below her eye, the edges a faded yellow. Her icy eyes were dull as she gave him a sad smile.

"W-where am I?!" Eddie gasped, scrambling backwards. He backed up until be bumped into something and turned around, eyes wide. He met warm, brown eyes and dark hands that reached to steady him.

"Hey, hey, it's ok" the boy said, big hands gently squeezing his shoulders, Eddie flinched and his eyes darted between the redhead and the boy in front of him.

"H-how is this o-ok, I just got k-k-kidnapped! And n-now I'm in a f-f-f-fucking- I don't even know where the fuck I am!" Eddie trembled, he was terrified.

"What's your name" the girl said kindly.

"E-Eddie"

"Ok Eddie, I'm Beverly, this is Mike. We're," Beverly's breath hitched the tiniest bit, "Eddie," she said seriously, "We're in a sex trafficking ring"

And just like that, Eddie's world got turned upside down. His eyes started ringing and he vaguely realized he was having a panic attack. He heard Beverly's voice but it was like she was underwater, Eddie's vision got spotty and for the second time, he blacked out.

\----

When Eddie woke up_ again_, the gir-_Beverly_ was stroking his hair and Eddie felt himself relax the tinniest bit. His eyes darted to Mike, who was busying himself with trying to calm down another girl. Eddie's eyes went back to Beverly and carefully lifted himself off her lap, "Where are we going?" Eddie's voice was hoarse and scratchy, words sticking to his throat. 

"Maine" she responded, wiping some sweat off of Eddie's brow. Eddie frowned, "how far is that and how long have we been in this truck"

"We probably have a few more days Eddie, don't worry. You'll get used to it" She tried to comfort him, giving his thin shoulders a squeeze and she sat up straighter.

_A few more days, ohmygod, I'm being trafficked, this shit is only supposed to happen in movies, not in real life! If I only listened to Ma, then I wouldn't be in this situation, this is my fault-_

Eddie's thoughts got chased away when the truck shuddered to a stop, the minimal air flow cutting off and leaving the moist air clinging to their skin. Someone slammed the door open, bright lights causing Eddie to flinch and turn his head.

> "Aight boys and girls, get out, you know the drill"

Slowly, everyone started moving, thin, frail bodies stumbling one after the other and onto the dusty ground. Another man, tall and slender, stepped from behind the truck, eyes sweeping through the group.

_"He's going to check us Eddie, don't flinch or try to move away, it will not end well for you"_ Beverly urgently whispered into his ear. Eddie only gulped in response.

"Here Patrick, pick em' out"

The man, Patrick, moved down the line, grabbing onto the teens. He grabbed a blonde girls breasts, giving them a quick squeeze and turning her around to look at her ass. The girl screamed and tried to shove herself away and before anyone could react, Patrick leveled a gun to her head, point blank shooting her without hesitation. Eddie swallowed a shout as he kicked the dead girl to the side and continued down the girl. When he reached Beverly, he gave both breasts a slap, Beverly barely flinching and the man yanked her to the side, "I'll take her Butch".

Eddie felt fear constrict around his heart, he couldn't be separated from Beverly! Panic threatened to consume him as Patrick stood in front of him. Shit brown eyes raked over his form, motioning for him to turn around, Eddie did. The man then stuck his hand down his pants and gave his dick a squeeze, Eddie almost, _almost_, reacted but somehow didn't. A rough hand wrapped around his wrist and he got yanked next to Beverly. Even as fear filled him, the relief outweighed it at this moment, he still had a friend. Beverly gave his hand a quick squeeze before they got collars and chains put on their throats, the thick, heavy metal a reminder of what they were. They got led to a small, cleaner truck and got shoved inside. As soon as the door closed, Eddie scrambled to Beverly and put shaky arm around her, tears threatening to run down his dingy face.

"Shh, shh, it's ok Eddie, we're gonna be together, we can get through this, don't worry Hun" the red head soothed the smaller figure, freckle splashed arms wrapping around a thin waist.

Eddie could get through this, he had Beverly with him and right now, that's all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what characters are gonna stay in the entire time, right now it's probs gonna be richie, eddie, and bev as the main so far


End file.
